Waitressing at Berkley Coffee
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sara get's a job waitressing at Berkley Coffee.Oh the people she will run into...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in Berkley Sara was waitressing around Berkley Coffee and comes over to the counter.

''hey Sara um isin't that your daughter over there?'' one of the other waitresses asks her

''oh um yes it is.'' Sara says and grabs a coffee pot and goes over to Amber

''hey what are you doing here your not suppossed to be here your suppossed to be in school you can't afford to miss anymore days in less you want to repeat junior year'' Sara tells her

''too depressed to be in school.'' Amber tells her

''I don't care how depressed you are you belong in school and you are going so drink your coffee and just go to school!'' Sara tells her

''Make sure you go and sign yourself in so you don't have another unexcused absence on your record.'' Sara tells her and walks awayand sees a guy at a table and goes over to him

''hello.'' she says

the guy looks up at her.

''h...hi Sara.'' he says

''oh my god Jim!'' she says surprisingly

''wha...what are you doing here your still living here in Berkley?'' she asks him

''I am what are you doing back here I thought you got like got married and had 2 kid's?'' he asks her

''yea I did but I just got divorced from Seth and I do have kid's and yea one of them is sitting right over there when she's suppossed to be in school.'' Sara tells him

Jim looks over at Amber ''oh.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''so where you living now?'' he asks her

''oh well at my parents house for now until I get back on my feet and get a good job and make some money to buy a house.'' Sara tells him

''oh so I um keep running into your sister in law.'' he tells her

''ye...yea she told me.'' Sara tells him

''so how ya been?'' she asks him

''fine you?'' he asks her

''ugh well fine incept for raising 2 ungreatful and unappreciative kid's.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam walks in and Sara sees him

''oh thank god hi Adam.'' she says

''hey Sara.'' he says to her and looks around ''um hey isin't that uh over there?'' he asks her

''ugh and yes.'' she says to him

''isn't she suppossed to be in school?'' he asks her

''yes I told her to go but she won't.'' she tells him

''would you mind if I?'' he asks her

''no go right ahead maybe you can get her to go to school.'' she tells him

Adam goes over to the table ''hey Amber.'' he says

''oh Hi Uncle Adam.'' she says

''would you mind if I?'' he asks her pointing to the seat

''no go right ahewad take a seat,'' she tells him

''thanks.'' he says and sits down

''arn't you suppossed to be in school?'' he asks her

''too depressed.'' she tells him

''okay well if your not going to school you are going to do something and just not waste the day how about you come to the shoe warehouse and do inventory and stack shoes and I will pay you for it.'' he tells her

''really?'' she asks him

''um yea.'' he tells her

''I would love to that's great thanks Uncle Adam!'' she tells him happily

''your welcome.'' he says

Sara comes over ''hey what's going on over here coffee Adam?'' she asks him

''yes please and thank you.'' he watches her pour it

''Uncle Adam is going to let me go to work with him today and work and get paid for it.'' Amber tells her

''really?'' Sara asks Adam

''yea I need a ton of help.'' he tells her

''okay that sounds great.'' she says


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After work Sara goes home and takes a shower and gets dressed and goes downstairs and makes herself some coffee when Camille comes into the kitchen.

''hey hunnie.'' Camille says

''oh Hi Mom.'' Sara says

''you okay how was work?'' Camille asks her

Sara just shrug's ''it was fine I'm just upset

''why?'' Camille asks her

''because Amber didn't go to school and Adam came in and is taking her to work today instead of her going to school over riding my decision to tell my kid she has to go to school and Jim showed up at Berkley coffee today.'' Sara tells her

''What?'' Camille says

''yea so it's been a rough morning.'' Sara tells her

''Jim...you mean like...Jim Kazinski the one you turn down everytime you see him

''Mom pa...leaseeee and that's the one.'' Sara says in an exhaggerated tone

''so how...how is he?'' Camille asks her

''I don't know I didn't talk to him that long but he's fine I'm assuming.'' Sara tells her

''you know your sister keeps running into him at the coffee shop.'' Camille tells her

''I know they both told me now.'' Sara tells her

''so how is Drew liking school?'' Camille asks her

Sara just shrugs ''I don't know.'' Sara tells her with a worried look on her face

''I don't get a lot from or out of him sometimes.'' Sara tells her

''he's a pretty quite kid and doesn't talk to me that much and it worries me sometimes that he just keeps it all in him and when he gets mad he just snaps and runs away like Amber.'' Sara tells her

''it just makes me think that I have made the biggest mistake of my life by moving us here maybe I should just move us back and let them continue going to the same school that they know.'' Sara tells her

''no don't do that you need to be as far away from Seth as possible.'' Camille tells her 


End file.
